Changing Destiny
by Lee Hyrule
Summary: Ganondorf discovers that a boy named Link will be the one to kill him. He decides to kill Link first and finds him when he is a baby. But instead of killing him, he takes him to raise him. LinkxGanondorf, OoT
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hello, I'm Lee Hyrule. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it turns out good. The usual, I do not own anything in Legend of Zelda. All people, places, and such belong to Nintendo. Some of the chapters will be short, and I apologize for that. Now this story is rated M for sex, violence, and some bad language in later chapters. I do want some critisism, but please no flaming. If you do not like yaoi, two men together, then this story is not for you. Thank you, and enjoy.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Deep in the Lost Woods a woman and a baby lay on the cold ground with rain pouring down on them. The baby cries, and the woman, the babies mother is dying. A gerudo is riding through the forest, trying to find the child that was foretold to kill him. He comes upon the clearing where the mother and the baby are. Once he sees the baby, he knew it was the child that was going to kill him someday. The woman raises her head and sees the man. She knew that he is an evil man as she watches him raise his hand to kill the baby. The mother takes her child in her arms, too weak to do anything else, hoping to shield her child.

"Please..."

She begs.

"Please spare my child..."

She coughs a little, coughing up blood. The gerudo man sneers, thinking that the woman is naive for thinking him as being so merciful. But he thinks that maybe he can change the childs life, make it so the child will not end up killing him, but working for him. He knew the child would grow to be strong, so he decides to spare it.

"Fine, I will spare the child. I will take him with me and teach him my ways."

The gerudo man says, smirking. The woman closes her eyes taking one last breath, then gone. The child begins to cry again, and the gerudo man gets off his horse, picking up the child. Turning he gets back on his horse with the child and rides off.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

A young boy is sleeping in a luxurious bed that's a bit big for him with red blankets. He opens his eyes, yawning and sitting up he stretches. He gets out of bed, and pulls on some tanned leather pants and a white shirt. He pulls on an emerald green cape before putting on his sandals and heading out to go to the kitchen.

"Goodmorning, Prince Link."

The cook says, briefly looking up from what she is cooking, then returning to it.

"Goodmorning...I told you to stop calling me Prince."

Link says, frowning. The chef chuckles.

"I must Prince Link. King Ganondorf will be very angry if he heard me adressing you improperly."

The chef points out. Link folds his arms.

"He doesn't have to know."

Link says, pursing his lips.

"I'm not going to risk it, now please, I must concentrate."

Link folds his arms, and turns away. Ganondorf walks in then.

"Has anyone in here..."

He begins, then sees Link.

"Oh, there you are. Link, how many times have I told you not to come in here?"

Ganondorf asks him, folding his arms. Link looks at Ganondorf, and sighs. He gets up, and leaves the kitchen, Ganondorf close behind. Link grumbles and Ganondorf chuckles.

"Now now, Link. You can talk to the cook later, you know I like to see you in the dining room in the morning."

Ganondorf says, ruffling Link's hair. Link frowns, and nods.

"Yes, I know Ganon."

He says, sighing. He looks up at Ganondorf, and smiles widely. Ganondorf chuckles again, smirking.

"Well, of course you know that today is your birthday. Today you are turning twelve."

Ganondorf says, and Link nods.

"Tonight there will be a big feast."

He adds, chuckling. Link nods, smiling again as he remembers the last feast there was, he always enjoys them.

* * *

><p>Later that night there was music playing outside the castle, and torches burning as women dance with swords in flowing outfits. Link watches with a grin, and claps with everyone else when the women finish their dance. He drinks some more of the wine. He knew they water it down a little for him, so it would not make him drunk. He wishes he could actually have some water, but they were conserving it, only using a little. The party finishes and Ganondorf leads Link back inside the castle. He gives Link his gift, a beautiful sword, with emeralds in the hilt. Link looks at it in awe.<p>

"Soon you will start training with a sword, and more. You are growing up Link, I remember when you were just a baby."

Ganondorf says, chuckling a little as he remembers how the gerudo women fawned over Link.

"But until you do, we will keep the sword in your room for decoration, but if I find out you're playing with it, I will have to take it until you're ready. Understand?"

Link nods, and smiles, carefully handing back the sword. Ganondorf takes Link to his room, and places the sword on display. Link begins to change into his pajamas, which are a cotton shirt and shorts. Ganondorf watches Link, thinking he sure has grown. That golden blonde hair, those blue saphire eyes, and the lightly tanned skin. He was like a little angel, so beautiful. Ganondorf snaps out of it, finding himself a little hot in his pants. He grunts and tries to hide it, grumbling. Link looks up curiously.

"Something wrong Ganon?"

He asks him. Ganondorf shakes his head.

"No, everything is fine, Link. Goodnight."

He says.

"Goodnight, Ganon."

Link says, and turns onto his side. Ganondorf blows out the candles, and leaves. Ganondorf sighs as he closes the door to Link's room behind him. He covers his face with his hand and hopes this won't be a continuous problem before going to bed himself.


End file.
